pokemongofandomcom-20200222-history
Regions
Regions are an organized areas of the Pokémon world known from previous games about Pokémon such as games from core series. In Pokémon GO there are currently only three regions referred, which are Kanto, Johto and Hoenn. Kanto The Pokémon known from Kanto region were the base Pokémon released in Pokémon GO. But not all Pokémon of this Generation were released at this time. There is currently only one Pokémon that is yet to be available nor scheduled to be released and it is Mew. History *Most of the Pokémon from Kanto was released with the game release. *November , 2016 – Ditto was released in the games, disguised as other Pokémon. *July , 2017 to July , 2017 – Articuno was available from Raid Battles. *July , 2017 to August , 2017 – Moltres was available from Raid Battles. *August , 2017 to August , 2017 – Zapdos was available from Raid Battles. *From August , 2017 to August , 2017 - All three Legendary Birds were available from Raid Battles. *On August , 2017, during the Pokémon GO Stadium event, Mewtwo was confirmed as a Raid Boss.Mewtwo Spotted at the Stadium!. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2017-08-14. **Currently Mewtwo is available only from EX Raid Battle that are in tests. Johto Johto is so far the second region from which Pokémon are available in Pokémon GO. The Pokémon from this region were firstly released in December, 2016 as Baby Pokémon available to hatch from Pokémon Eggs. There are currently three Pokémon, that are still not available nor officially scheduled to be released: *Smeargle *Delibird *Celebi History *December , 2016 - Togepi and Pichu along with another Baby Pokémon and Togetic as evolution of Togepi were released as Pokémon available only to hatch from Pokémon Eggs. *February , 2017 - over 80 Pokémon from this region became available to catch in the wild and hatch from eggs. *From July , 2017 to August , 2017 - Lugia was released as the Legendary Raid Boss and were available to catch only after defeating it. *From August , 2017 to September , 2017 - Legendary Beasts were available as the Legendary Raid Bosses and were available to catch only after defeating them. All three of these Pokémon were exclusive to following regions: **Raikou could be battled throughout the Americas **Entei could be battled throughout Europe and Africa **Suicune could be battled throughout the Asia-Pacific region *On September , all three of Legendary Beasts moved to different locations and are available until October in following regions: **Raikou can be battled throughout the Asia-Pacific region **Entei can be battled throughout the Americas **Suicune can be battled throughout Europe and Africa *On October , all three of Legendary Beasts moved for last time to different locations and were available until November in following regions: **Raikou - Europe and Africa the **Entei - Asia-Pacific region **Suicune - the Americas. *From October , 2017 until December , 2017 Ho-Oh will be available to battle for an additional 48 hours Retrieved on 2017-12-06. - Ho-Oh was released as the Legendary Raid Boss and were available to catch only after defeating it. Gallery new_pokemon_are_appearing.png| "New Pokémon are appearing" Go-berries-2.jpg | Released images from Niantic Hoenn Hoenn is the third region from original core series of which Pokémon are now available in Pokémon GO. Selected Pokémon from this region were first released in October 2017 as a part of Halloween event. In December, 2017, 70 more Pokémon of this region were made available and currently there's 59 Pokémon that are yet to be released. History * On October , 2017, five Pokémon of Ghost and Dark types were released as a part of Halloween event. Those were Sableye, Shuppet, Banette, Duskull and Dusclops. * December , 2017 - 50 selected Pokémon from Hoenn-region were announced to become available to catch in the wild and hatch from eggs later that week along with Weather game feature. Introducing Weather and 50 Pokémon from the Hoenn Region in Pokémon GO! Retrieved on 2017-12-06. ** They were made available to catch in wild and hatch from eggs on December , 2017, along with Mawile and Absol introduced as Raid Bosses.PokemonGOApp - Trainers, dozens of Pokémon originally from the Hoenn region have been spotted all over the world! - Twitter Retrieved on 2017-12-11. * From December , 2017 to January , 2018 - Groudon is available to be defeated and caught in Raid Battle. Groudon Appearing in Raid Battles around the World! Retrieved on 2017-12-20. * On December , 2017 - 20 Water and Ice-type Pokémon from Hoenn region were released to catch in wild. Gallery Hoenn Region.png| Apple Watch Store banner with Hoenn Starter Pokémon Hoenn Region 2.png| Banner with Hoenn Starter Pokémon from Pokemon.com Trivia *Another term used in Pokémon GO players community to describe Pokémon groups from each region is Generations. Which also is partially valid but it wasn't officially referred in game nor by its creators on official social-media and information channels. **Therefore Kanto is Generation I, Johto is Generation II, Hoenn is Generation III and so on. **More about generations is available here. *Common thing for Pokémon, that are not available with main release of each region Pokémon, is that those Pokémon either are legendary and/or mythical or have certain, special moves like Ditto, Delibird or Smeargle. *There are at most sixteen known regions that have appeared in the various Pokémon canons. *There has been Pokémon species from Hoenn added to game code since update 0.71.0. *Taking into account, that new Pokémon are released in the game every 6-8 month, Pokémon from Sinnoh region might be released on the anniversary of the game. *On December , 2017 in Apple Watch Store, Pokémon GO banner with Starter Pokémon from Hoenn region appeared- spoiling official announcement about release of Hoenn-region Pokémon that happened next day. Gen 3 in Apple Watch store! (With minor typo) /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2017-12-05. *Release of fifty Pokémon from Hoenn region and Weather feature had trailer with similar cinematic style as trailer for release of Legendary Pokémon in raid battles and new gyms system and trailer of the game itself. External links *Article about Regions on Bulbapedia References Category:Articles